1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an electrically cycling CD rack, and especially to a structure that moves CD""s in clamping seats with a gearing device; by designing of mutual connecting of the connecting portions of the clamping seats, an effect of convenient assembling as well as fast and stable clamping can be provided. Thereby, a CD displaying set that is suitable for viewing and is of high storing capability can be obtained.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since CD""s with higher quality, larger storage capacity as well as longer life span were widely used, the way of storing CD""s has been always thought highly of by manufacturers and users. CD storage and arrangement devices thereby have been developed.
However, most conventional CD racks each are provided therein with a smaller storing room for mounting a CD casing, an edge of the storing room is provided with two hooks, while the other opposite edge is provided with corresponding engaging areas, a CD casing is fixed in a receiving chamber recessed and provided in the storing room. The four walls of a CD rack are provided respectively with two sets of dovetail grooves and dovetail blocks; by engaging the dovetail blocks in the dovetail grooves on other CD racks, a plurality of CD racks can be connected mutually. Although multiple CD""s can be simultaneously displayed in the CD racks, they occupy quite a large volume, and the space for displaying CD is relatively limited. The positions of displaying are either overly high or overly low and make inconvenient viewing or taking off and placing in. Hence such CD racks are disadvantageous in occupying large areas, limited displaying positions as well as a small number of CD""s for displaying in the CD racks.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an electrically cycling CD rack, in which, by providing a plurality of control peddles on a base to connected with a gearing device to manipulate forward and rearward rotation of CD""s in their clamping seats, space needed to display and store the CD""s can be reduced. Such a CD rack is convenient for viewing and has a high storing capacity.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrically cycling CD rack, in which, by mutual connecting of the connecting portions of the clamping seats and with a designing of receiving space of the clamping seats, an effect of convenient assembling as well as fast and stable clamping can be provided. Thereby, practicality and convenience of the CD rack can be obtained.
To achieve the aforesaid objects, the present invention is comprised of a base, two lateral plates, a gearing device and a lot of clamping seats. The base is perpendicularly connected with the two lateral plates, the gearing device is disposed between the two lateral plates and is provided with a motor. At the axle of the motor is provided with a gear in engagement with a cog device. The cog device is connected with the clamping seats. An adjustment box is provided under the cog device to connect with each clamping seat. In this mode, an effect of convenient assembling as well as fast and stable clamping can be provided, a CD rack convenient for viewing and having a high storing capacity is formed, and practicality and convenience of the CD rack can be obtained.
The present invention will be apparent after reading the detailed description of the preferred embodiment thereof in reference to the accompanying drawings.